18 June 1994 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-06-18 ; Comments * Tracklisting *Phantom Surfers: Slotter On 10th Avenue (album - The Exciting Sounds Of Model Road Racing) Hobby Hut HH-124 *Kayanganga: unknown 7" *Palace Brothers: Come In (12" - An Arrow Through The Bitch) Domino RUG 21T *Secret Order: Plus Three Quarters To The Flaw (12" - Tri Tone EP) New Ground Dance Division NG DD 005 T *Nectarine No. 9: Frownland (session version) (album - Guitar Thieves) Nighttracks CDNT004 *Distorted Pony: Big Sprawling Corrupt (album - Instant Winner) Trance Syndicate TR-22 *Jack Jackson And His Orchestra: Make Those People Sway (v/a album - The Golden Age Of British Dance Bands) World SMF328 *Pussycat Trash: Crush-O-Matic (7" - La La Ovular) Slampt SLAMPT 16 *Centry Meets Music Family: Release The Chains (Mix 4) (12") Conscious Sounds *Veruca Salt: Seether (7") *Mug: Le Bras Du Traitre (2x7" - Dead Men Don't Rape / Catatonic Workout) Aminata Amep 06 / 07 *Planetary Assault Systems: Power Plant (12" - Planetary Funk Vol. 2) Peacefrog PF016 *Blood Sausage: (You're The) Devil In Disguise (split 7" with Cornershop - Seetar Man / (You're The) Devil In Disguise) Clawfist XPIG-24 *Polvo: Old Lystra (album - Celebrate The New Dark Age) Touch And Go TG133CD *Fireworks: Keep A Shakin' (album - Set The World On Fire) Crypt CR-38 *Scorn (2): 'Light Trap (LP-Evanescence)' (Earache Records) MOSH 113 *Pussycat Trash: Secret Rocket (7" - La La Ovular) Slampt SLAMPT 16 *Drive Like Jehu: Here Come The Rome Plows (album - Yank Crime) various labels :(JP: 'Most of the letters that I get, and there are not a great many of those to be perfectly honest with you, but those that do come in, you find people tend to say, look you know, I really like the techno stuff, or the ambient stuff or the trance whatever, but do you have to play all those guitar bands. And other people say, look I really like the guitar stuff, but do you have to play all that techno thing. So the problem is, if you're trying to do a programme with the only criterion really is, is it any good, you do get occasional complaints from the paying customers. And I take these to heart and so forth rather more than perhaps I should. But at the same time, I persevere. And, maybe this will be the record that changes your mind, if you don't like, well, this sort of thing.') *L.S.G.: Hearts (12" - Blueprint EP) Superstition SUPERSTITION 2018 *Harvey Sid Fisher: Pisces (album - Astrology Songs) Amarillo AM-585 *(EC) Nudes: O Pastor (album - Vanishing Point) ReR Megacorp ReR N1 *Chania River Boys: Pambele Zela Nyengese *''John refers to the God Is My Co-pilot'' session as having gone out "this week" (it was broadcast on 27th May) indicating that the show was recorded a few weeks in advance *God Is My Co-Pilot: Rubber Or Leather (album - How To Be) The Making Of Americans MA11 *Ostzonensuppenwürfelmachenkrebs: 4 (CD Keinseier) L'Age D'Or – LADO 17027‎ *Incredible Force Of Junior: Greatest Thing (7" - Jet Propulsion / Greatest Thing) Swingset SWING 001 *Globo: Beautiful Feeling (12") Hydrogen Dukebox DUKE 009 *''JP - 'And almost at the end of this week's edition of John Peel's Music from BFBS. I'm off on a sort of holiday'', but the programmes will continue uninterrupted in a rather special way' This confirms that the show was prerecorded even earlier than usual, as John will have been at the TT races during the weekend this programme would have been recorded. *Number One Cup: Bat Masters/Relationship (7" - Connecticut) Sweet Pea SP 002 File ;Name *Dat_052_JP_BFBS-940611+940618.mp3 ;Length *4:04:45 (from 2:01:15) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes